Protecting What I Love
by Nennu
Summary: Kakairu AU Kakashi returns to Konoha, sees Iruka for VERY long time... Wht will happen?


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! REMEMBER THAT HONEYS!! 3 ^^

Welcome Home

The town hadn't changed much in past 10 years. It still looked to most hopeless place in the whole world but still, he felt good to return there.

Streets of Konoha were deserted and buildings were crashed like it had been when he had left. It felt like yesterday, as if nothing had changed.

_//"HEY! DONT TOUCH THEM!" They laughed to his face. "And what would you give as exchange?" Words died to his throat as Obito said:"You can-"//_

Of course everything had changed. Nothing would be same as then. He had nothing when he had left and now he had nothing to return to. Why he had returned?

As Kakashi walked past deserted streets, looked marks of too many wars in houses. Trashes moved slightly in the wind. _Like that old bitch could keep the others outside. I wonder if there are anybody I know still alive..._

He froze. Steps. In silent he moved in closest dark alley and waited.

. . . (o),,,,(o)

(Ö) (0____o) (Ö) "oh my, wht will happen!"

Iruka was running in Konoha's alleys_ This is bad!! oh shit... This wont end well... _This was 4rd time when The Sound had attacked past this week, and it was only Wednesday! Iruka was scared what would happen if enemy got in the middle city, he didn't want to witness another invasion.

_//"Iruka, stay here okay? Wait mom here, and don't make any sound, just wait like a good dolphin" _

_When Iruka looked up to her mothers face he saw tears running her cheeks. He wanted to cheer her up. _

_They were in dark alley and Iruka was scared. "Mom has to go now! Iruka, remember to wait here quietly! Promise me, wait here quietly. And mom will pick you up later, okay?"//_

Well, that was something Iruka didn't want to remember. Even though after that came maybe best friends he ever had and still had, even if some of them wasn't alive anymore. Life had been rough for all of them.

"_Rabbit in granny's garden"_ message interrupted Iruka's thoughts. _"Dolphin swims beside whales"_ Iruka answered to the call and changed his direction and ran as fast as he could through difficult net of alleys.

Around the corner he found one of his team mates, friend for his childhood, Genma. _"Dolphin accidently ate sea cucumber" _Genma glared but said nothing. _I will get to hear about this when this is over... Nah.. It was worth of it, _he grinned. They kept running

Couple of blocks and they would be there.

"_Crow ate two worms and will fly from the three."_ So the situation was that bad, Iruka thought.

"_Dolphin waits its friends at home" _Iruka felt sad as he replied. _They better be alive when we reach them so we all can go home safely! _

But now, all he could do, was run faster to reach "granny's garden"

.(o),,,,,(o)

( ;____; ) "So sad..."

..(,,( ),,)

. .l,,,l,,,l

_And what I just said? _Kakashi watched as Sound soldiers walked in steady rhythm, holding swords and couple of them had guns. _Lets see how far they can go before they get stopped, we aren't even deep inside the town yet._

Kakashi prepared to follow and possibly attack if they got too close the inner town. Then he felt slight bumps in the ground and he spun around to see behind him when hand came behind him and covered his mouth. He felt cold steel on his throat.

"Stay still and don't move if you want to stay alive" quiet whisper in his ear made shiver go down his back. Sound soldiers kept moving and soon they had gone behind the corner.

He nodded and gave the attacker his gun. Then hand and knife were gone. He heard quiet steps as his attacker walk in front of him. He stood still as attacker looked him with wide eyes.

Attacker wore black pants and collar, he had hood covering everything else but his eyes, which were chocolate brown. _So beautiful eyes, yet so familiar..._ Kakashi was sure he had seen those eyes somewhere before.

"Ka-Kakashi?" _Huh??! _Kakashi was stunned. Same time they heard yelling and shooting. Steel against steel.

"Hey, wait here okay? I'll be right back, we'll talk then!" Then the attacker flinched. "Okay, I won't promise anything but I'll seriously try, right?" Brown eyes smiled and then he was gone, ran around the corner to the street.

_HUH?!?! _Kakashi was stunned. _Why did he..._

//_"Mommy said she would be back! She promised!! I just have to wait here, she's gonna be back!" They watched as tanned kid, not much younger than either of them, cried in dark alley. "Hey, they are coming! We gotta get out of here now!" Obito decided and gripped hand of the brown haired kid, covered his mouth with his hand and dragged him deeper in alleys of the Konoha.//_

_IRUKA!?!?! _Kakashi was stunned and just watched the wall of the alley. _Huh? A! Don't tell me he just-_ Kakashi rushed from the alley to the street.

.(o),,,,(o)

( ^ /// ^) "So, wht u think"

. .(,,) (")

. .l,,,l,,,l


End file.
